1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to sporting or athletic equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to athletic equipment having a shaft. Most particularly, the invention especially relates to a sheath-like cover for a lacrosse stick.
2. State of the Art
Lacrosse is a team sport that is played with either ten players (men's field), six players (men's box), or twelve players (women's field), each of whom uses a netted stick (the crosse) in order to pass and catch a hard rubber ball with the aim of scoring goals (each worth one point traditionally, but Major League Lacrosse uses a two point goal for goals scored from a distance of 16 yards or greater from the goal) by propelling the ball into the opponent's goal. The team scoring the most points after two halves, of varying length from competition to competition, and overtime if necessary, wins.
Most popular in North America, lacrosse is Canada's national summer sport. It has grown in popularity in the United States, becoming the fastest growing sport at the high school and NCAA levels.
Lacrosse sticks generally include a relatively long shaft with a netted head attached to one end of the shaft. The shaft is typically octagonal in cross section and is fitted with an end cap at the end not connected to the netted head.
Traditionally, lacrosse sticks have been made of wood, although today most are made from metals such as aluminum or alloys and/or composites. The players or manufacturers typically wrap the shaft with tape. The tape enhances the grip of the stick and, in the case of wood sticks, also tends to protect the player from splinters. However, the tape is generally unsightly and attracts dirt. When removed, it leaves behind a sticky residue. Many players find themselves replacing the tape frequently.